A lesson not to be forgotten
by JediAsh21
Summary: WARNING! EXTREMELY MIND GRAPHIC CONTENT! MAJOR LEMON! Alice has a major outburst in a world meeting, America and Japan decide to teach the young english woman a lesson in manners. RATED: MA! for Mature Audiences Only PLEASE! I warned you! NYOTALIA


**Don't tempt me**

Alice sat in the meeting rolling her eyes with her pen pressed to her lips. She couldn't take the fact that all the nations had been there for twelve hours discussing and figuring out ways to help Switzerland's descending economy. For each hour, a nation had to prepare a proposal and discuss it for a whole hour. Alice had been the first to speak and now she regretted it as her head pounded from each of the suggestions. In her mind she knew no one but Switzerland could help her people, but of course America being the "typical pain in the ass" as she said in her mind, declared all the G8 and other nations to lend a hand. She closed her eyes and pushed her glasses up her nose as she listened to the worst voice she could imagine taking a turn. France.

"I think we should go on strike to defeat the failing stock markets in Switzerland!"

"Excuse you! I'll beat you with ALL my peace prizes Miss Frog!" Switzerland yelled across the table as she pointed her rifle to the French woman's head.

Alice smirked. _"That's a good one_" she thought.

Francine gasped and covered her head pleading. "Please! Don't shoot me! I'm far too gorgeous to even be here!"

"Hey dudes, We need to chill out here! Y'all are like scaring me big time bros. Lets be the ladies we actually are!" America chimed in as she walked up to Switzerland and patted her back.

"America is right! Don't be upset have some pasta switzy!" Italy smiled as she held a plate close to the Swiss woman's face.

"Sorry Italy, Switzy here doesn't have the MONEY for fancy pasta! Honhonhonhon" Francine growled.

Alice rolled her eyes and rose from her seat in frustration as the ill-mannered American even dared to talk about propriety.

"And what would you know about being a sophisticated woman Amelia?" Amelia smiled widely and put her hands on her hips before she gave her signature whole hearted laugh. "Hahahaha! Well what do I not know about these days huh? I am the best and strongest country, after all!"

"I must agree with America on this one!" Japan responded shortly. Alice looked to the end of the table to find the sweet Asian nation blushing as she spoke.

"Japan, do you have to agree with her all the time?!" Alice yelled accusingly as she rubbed her forehead.

"I want to know your own opinions!" Switzerland added.

"Well….I must apologize but," She began.

"How can you _not_ agree with me? I'm classy, awesome and absolutely the best! HAHAHAHA!

"JUST SHUT UP!" Alice stood up and yelled beyond the walls. The room froze. "JUST SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU, AMERICA AND YOU, JAPAN! I'M SICK OF THIS! ALL OF THIS!" The nations covered their mouths in shock and whispered to each other as they watched the enraged blonde pant heavily.

"What's your problem, da?" Russia asked.

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM!? MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU BLOODY BIGGOTS HAVE ME LOCKED IN THIS ASLYUM FOR TWELVE BLOODY HOURS DISCUSSING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN! SWITZERLAND CAN SIMPLY FIX HER OWN ECONOMY BY HER BANKS DAMN IT!"

The room froze and nods replaced words. Alice took a deep breath, brushed herself off and darted her eyes around the room. America sat on the table with her jaw on the floor and bat dangling in her arms. Alice rolled her eyes and continued onwards to the end of the table. Japan sat in her seat with her face buried in her hands lightly sobbing. China ran to her little sister instantly and held her tightly darting dirty looks to the English woman. "Sakura, don't cry, aru. She didn't mean it, she's just a bitch." She muttered audibly.

Alice cleared her throat and pushed up her glasses. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I'm leaving."

America stood up on the table and swallowed, "Meeting adjourned."

The door slammed behind Alice and she threw herself against it. "Bloody hell, I'm tired." She muttered as she closed her eyes. _Pound pound pound _"Oh hell, not now!" She yelled as she pushed herself off the door. Alice held a hand to her pounding forehead and began walking. Migraines always got the best of her. They were her enemy since the Hundred Years War with France. In her mind she could've sworn that France put a curse on her during battle that gave her these "oh so wonderful headaches" as she put them. The halls were quiet for a moment until the door behind her released the world. Their voices echoed in her head and she squeezed her eyes shut as she put her hands over her ears. Her pace quickened as she squinted to help navigate her down the hall.

"Bloody hell, where is the restroom?" she growled as she looked at every door she passed through.

Alice let go of her head and reached down into she shoulder bag. Her hands fumbled in frustration as she dug around in her bag for one item, the one item that mattered at the moment. The one item that can take away the frog's bloody curse. Pills. The pained English woman squinted from wall to wall as the chaos built in her head. A familiar skirted woman sign popped up and she thanked the queen that she found her destination. Her hand stopped in her purse as a familiar plastic crash was heard. Alice smiled at her blessings. "Finally!" Alice muttered as she ran into the bathroom popping the lid open ASAP. The door swung open and she turned the faucets knobs releasing cold water into the sink and onto the counters messily. She poured the small white pills into her hand and titled her head back as she quickly popped them into her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror, gave a weak smile and took off her gloves instantly. The pills sat on her tongue dry and waiting to work as she cupped her hands and gathered water sipping from her fingertips as fast as she could. Alice tilted her head back again and swallowed the pills. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror again. "That's better." She mumbled as she searched for her gloves. "Where the bloody hell did I put them?!" she began to raise her voice as she looked on the counter and in her satchel. She rolled her eyes and crouched down looking under the sink.

The floor was cold and hard on her knees as she continued to search.

"Looking for these?" a voice rang. Alice's eyes grew and she turned around instantly. Japan stood there smiling her usual sweet smile as the black gloves dangled from her fingertips. Alice pushed her glasses up her nose and rose to the Asian girl. "Ah, Japan, may I please have those back?"

Japan smiled even more and began to blush maroon. She threw the gloves at the blue dressed woman and covered her face. Alice caught the gloves and began slipping them on finger by finger. She noticed Sakura standing there with closed eyes shaking her head as roses bloomed on her cheeks. "Japan, What in heavens is the matter?" Japan stopped, looked at the woman took a deep breath and began walking towards her emotionless. Alice began to panic a little on the inside. Japan took small steps towards the woman and gave her a smirk.

"What are you doing?" England asked with a bit of fear.

Japan came closer. England took a few steps back.

"Sakura Honda! I demand an answer this instant!" England screamed as the wall and the Japanese woman came closer. Japan stopped and the back of Alice's head hit the wall. She groaned in pain and put a hand on the back of her head. "Sakura you idiot! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR-" Alice was interrupted by the younger nation's lips crashing on hers passionately. Alice's lips were lifeless in surprise. Japan took her hand from behind her head and pinned it to the wall along with her other hand. Alice groaned in shock. She tried to resist the woman's touch, squirming endlessly but Sakura's grip became tighter. She separated their lips and opened her eyes gazing at the British woman. "What do you think you're doing!?" Alice yelled. Sakura ran her hands on the sides of Alice's face and whispered in her ear. "Come on England, just give in already."

"No! I demand an ans-" she was interrupted again by Sakura's soft and hungry lips. Alice kept her lips closed off from the Japanese woman's, resisting. Sakura stopped and smirked. "You want to play this way? Fine." She muttered as she held onto both of England's wrists with one hand and moved the other down to her collar. She wrapped her fingers on Alice's black ribbon around her neck. "Don't you dare!" Japan smirked. With one tug the ribbon fell to the ground and Sakura attacked her neck with kisses and heavy breaths. Alice shuddered at each breath feeling chills run up and down her spine. "J-Japan!" she moaned loudly and desperately losing her composure.

"Yes?" Japan responded.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" she stuttered as she felt Sakura's teeth graze against her skin. Alice's cheeks were red with embarrassment and desire, her body began to burn but in her mind, she was confused. Japan stopped and picked up the ribbon off the floor. England began to blush as she dusted herself off and adjusted her collar as quick as she could. Japan snapped up held the ribbon up to Alice's face with each end tangled in her fists. Alice shrieked as she suddenly felt her wrists jerk from left to right and suddenly slam together. She looked down at her gloved hands and found them together tied in an intricate bow of some sort. She blushed a deep red "Japan! What the hell is this!? Let go of me now!" she screamed as she tried to free her hands. Japan smiled and turned around to the back of the room. "I got her Amelia!" England stopped her actions turned towards the back. "Amelia?!" she questioned in shock.

A loud laugh came from the back stall as the door opened and revealed a more than happy American. Amelia stood there smiling and laughing maliciously with her hands on her hips. Sakura joined in on the laughter and pushed the former Empire towards the American. "Hey!" Alice yelled in anger at Japan.

"What are you so mad about?" America asked as she ran a hand along her face. England blushed harder and smacked her hand off with her fists. "Whoa, there! I wouldn't be mad if I were you. I mean with all those marks on your neck it seems like you had a good time, didn't you sweet little Alice?" Amelia smirked then smiled at Sakura who blushed with a hand over her lips.

"That's it! Let me go Amelia!" Alice yelled again as she tried her best to hold her collar up.

Sakura and Amelia laughed softly at the tsundere woman before them and gave her a kiss on each cheek. Alice shuddered and the girls laughed. "Well, I guess you won't be needing these now huh?" Amelia whispered tapping on the frames of England's glasses. England shook her head and responded. "Like hell I do! I'm blind without them!"

"Alice-sama, may I please take your glasses?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"No!"

"My apologies but I must." Japan apologized as she quickly pulled the woman's glasses off. England now squinted and closed her eyes repeatedly trying to make out the blurs around her. "Bloody hell! I can't see! You can't do this to me! I'm a former empire and I demand-" Amelia's lips crashed on the enraged British woman's as her hands moved up and down England's chest and back. Alice felt another wave of sensation and gave in to the kiss. She moved her lips along with the American's. Amelia moaned in shock and she continued kissing Alice. Alice's lips were moving back and forth carefully until she caught Amelia's bottom lip and began to tease it with her teeth. America broke into a smile and leaned in closer to England kissing her once more. Alice held on to America's lip with her teeth, let it go and gave it a quick harsh bite. Amelia cried out in pain and held onto her lip backing away from the British woman. England tried to run for the door in relief and panic, but all she could see were blurred colors all around her. "Fuck!" She panicked as Japan pulled her into her arms through her apron.

"There, There England." She said sweetly holding the squirming nation. "We'll leave if you'd like. Won't we America?"

America wiped her bottom lips and smirked and even bigger "Yes we will. Let's take this somewhere else." She added as she took England's wrists and pulled her towards the door.

The trio walked out of the bathroom and down the hall as quick as they could. Alice closed her eyes and tried her very best to not panic but to obey the orders for once. "_Maybe if I actually do this, they'll let me go." _She thought to herself, as she feared what was going to happened next. _"What did I do to deserve this? I'm innocuous as a fly! What the hell has gotten into them!? Japan would never act this way, nor would Amelia….well, at a meeting! I thought she had some decency but I guess not! Where the hell are we anyway!?" _England felt a small tug on her wrist and quickened her pace. A quiet giggle was heard from beside her and she rolled her eyes. "You're so cute England! Especially when you make that pouty face!" Sakura giggled as she kissed England's cheek. England grew red and she looked down to her left to hold in her argument. They walked down the hall for what seemed like forever. All three were quiet as the halls echoed their footsteps. America looked around from door to door and smiled as she saw the door she was hunting for. It was a tall and wide door. It reached all the way to the ceiling and reminded her of the times that she would visit France's house when she wanted to escape from England's dreadful cooking. She smiled as she stopped the group and turned the doorknob slowly as she pushed the door open. Japan crept in beside and looked at the room in awe. The two mischievous nations smiled as they observed the king-size Victorian bed with ceiling tall posts, the marble fireplace and footed tub that stood in the corner near the bathroom.

"Wow America, this is quite beautiful architecture, I've never seen something so elaborate in person! Let me get my camera…!" Japan added in awe as she waltzed in the room. Japan stretched her arms and spun in the spacious room with her camera in her hand taking quick pictures of every embellishment known. She turned to the American with the English prisoner lagging behind her. "England-chan! Don't be afraid! We'll take very very good care of you!" Sakura replied as she walked over to the blonde woman and kissed her cheek.

"I hate to ruin your enjoyment Japan but we totally have something to do! Well, more like _someone _to do." America laughed as she pulled England to the edge of the bed. "What the bloody hell did you just say!?"

"I think you heard me well enough, Alice!" America laughed heroically as she pushed England on the bed. Japan scurried over to America and watched the British girl struggle on the bed. Alice squirmed and tried kicking the familiar color blobs before her but she knew she was trapped. "GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT! GIVE ME MY GLASSES BACK!" she screamed as she rubbed her wrists together trying to free herself. England tried to look around but it was all a blur, she continued kicking towards the evil nations until Sakura gave a small laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" England yelled.

Sakura covered her mouth and continued with her small giggle and whispered into America's ear. America's cheeks gave a faint blush and she smirked with a bit of laughter. "I see London, I see Japan, I see Alice's underpants!" Amelia sang tauntingly. England stopped kicking, turned red, sat up quickly and moved her hands down between her legs. "STOP!" she yelled again. Japan and America looked at each other, smiled, nodded and began to crawl on the bed. England stopped and sat still on the bed.

"You look so cute Alice-sama!" Sakura added and she wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Shut up!" Alice barked back.

"Hey! You need to learn your manners England!" Amelia ordered as she sat behind the woman and ran her fingers along her neck teasingly.

"Stop! What did I do to deserve this!?" England blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, you, missy, told us to shut up in front of the whole world and were being a bitch to us! You made Sakura cry!"

"And you should be punished." Japan added seductively.

England shuddered and shook her head. "Look, it's a misunderstanding! I had a migraine! That's all! I get really bad when I have those! You know this America! Please, let me GO!"

"Well, we knew that was the reason but we noticed that you've been pretty uptight lately so we're going to relax you a bit, huh Japan?"

"Hai!" Japan saluted.

"What the bloody hell would you do that for!? Just let me go now!"

"Nope!" Amelia replied cheerfully as she began to kiss England's neck softly sending a loud gasp from Alice. Amelia gave small pecks to her neck and Sakura ran a hand on Alice's back down to her apron's bow. She gave it a small tug and to her surprise the apron came apart. She smirked and ran her hand up to Alice's chest gripping her left breast. Alice moaned and gasped in shock at the sudden grope. Amelia whispered on her neck "Just give up already, you know you want us."

"N-No I don't you bloody git!"

Sakura and Amelia winked at each other and went back to pleasing the nation but this time, a bit rougher. Sakura groped and massaged Alice's breast harder and with more movement.

"England, Are you a B-Cup?" Sakura asked innocently.

Alice gasped at each touch and change of direction her breast moved under Sakura's delicate hand and moaned as Amelia slid her tongue from the base of Alice's neck to her ear. Amelia moaned over and over as she felt her body losing the battle against the two younger nations. Alice threw her head back against Amelia's shoulder as her toes began to curl from the endless teasing. Japan smiled, let go of her breast and crawled on top of her. Her lips instantly flowed with England's as they kissed. Japan smiled in response, as she was relieved the Tsundere nation finally gave in. England kissed Japan with desire and with all the passion she had. Japan's tongue slid against England's teeth begging for entrance. Alice opened her mouth for the Asian girl and moved her tongue on the roof of Sakura's mouth making her gasp in shock. Amelia rolled her eyes and bit Alice's neck in jealousy. Alice moaned into Sakura's mouth as her tongue slid against hers and she began squirm a bit as America proceeded to bite her neck. England kissed harder and more desperate this time, Sakura found herself trapped and breathless in Alice's hungry kisses. She separated their lips with a thread of saliva connecting the two.

"S-Sakura….A-Amelia" Alice moaned heavily as she tried to catch her breath. The two nations looked at Alice in shock and smiled. They nodded and ran their hands on Alice's clothing. Alice heard a zip and panicked "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing!" she exclaimed in shock. Alice still couldn't see and quite honestly, it was bothering her. She felt her apron slide off down to her tied wrists and realized the clothing couldn't come off without her hands freed. "Ladies, My clothes can't come off with my wrists tied…you're going to have to untie me if you want me naked." Sakura snapped and looked at America "She's right America!"

"I know. for once she is!" Amelia added.

"I'll untie her and pin her down so you can take her dress off!"

"Good plan Saki!"

Sakura sighed "I told you to never call me that America!"

"You did? Who cares bro? Let's get to work!". Japan crawled over to the now sexy former empire and smiled at her as she began to untie the bow she tied herself. She tugged at the black ribbon and Alice's hands fell onto the soft comforter lifelessly along with her apron. Alice sat up and rubbed her wrists. "Ow, you know that really bloody hurt, right!" Japan nodded as she reached for her wrists. Alice felt her dress slowly rising. "I'M A FORMER QUEEN DON'T DO THIS! THIS IS EMBARRASSING!"

"Lets see what you've been hiding from us under that boring dress of yours!" Amelia teased as she lifted the blue dress over Alice's head. Sakura sat on the bed with her jaw to the floor in awe. Amelia finally got the dress off and looked at Sakura in confusion. "What?" She asked. Sakura held her hand to her mouth and pointed at the British woman. America followed the pointing finger and looked at the girl sitting on the bed wearing black stockings, a pink corset with a garter belt, legs slightly spread, hands down on the bed and her face decorated with a red blush.

"Sakura, give her back her glasses." America ordered.

"H-Hai" Japan responded as she dug in her kimono and jumped on the bed next to Alice unfolding the glasses and slipping them on the girl's nose. Alice felt her glasses on her nose and pushed them up herself. She blinked twice and looked around her. The room was indeed beautiful but what scared her was the lust in the blue and brown eyes in the room. "U-Um…A-America? J-Japan?" she stuttered as she began to crawl backwards on the bed. Amelia jumped on the bed as well and licked her lips. "Damn Iggy, you're hot." Alice turned maroon and turned towards Japan. Japan's eyes were strange to her; they weren't sweet at all, just full of temptation.

"We have to punish you for trying to escape Alice!" Japan exclaimed.

"Yes we do, you bad girl!" Amelia whispered and she pushed England on all fours. "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Alice screamed. Sakura giggled and sat up looking down at the blonde tsundere. She smirked and nodded at Amelia. With all her force, Japan smacked England's ass. Alice screamed in pain and gripped the comforter tightly. Amelia noticed the woman's reactions and smirked. "Again" she ordered. Japan backhanded Alice's ass sending another scream. "That's what you get for telling me to shut up!" Amelia whispered seductively onto her neck. Alice shivered and Sakura gave another smack to the Empire, this time Alice moaned loudly. "That's what you get for making me cry!" Sakura taunted. Alice began to squirm with her face down in the comforter attempting to hide her embarrassment. Sakura ran her hands up and down Alice's long and slender legs sending chills up and down her spine causing her to almost twitch at each touch. "S-Stop" she managed to get out. Japan lifted a strap that connected to the stocking and the corset on her back thigh and let go of it causing the nation to moan.

Amelia smirked and sat down with her legs folded and flipped the girl on her back. England gasped as her back hit the soft surface and as Amelia wrapped her arms around her and dragged her to her lap. Japan began to crawl towards Alice and stopped. Amelia began to kiss England's neck again and Sakura ran her hands over her structured body. She pulled the corset down and put one hand on the left breast and began to rub it aggressively. Alice moaned loudly and Sakura smirked. She hovered over Alice's right breast and began playing with the nipple. Alice shrieked at the touch as Amelia's kisses got stronger and her hand found it's self in between her thighs stroking the hem of her lace panties. Lost in heat and pleasure Alice's hips began to stir. Sakura teased her nipple until it was hard. She placed her tongue on the tip and slowly licked it with a bit of force causing the nation's breast to slightly bounce. England moaned loudly and Japan placed her mouth on her breast sucking and biting. America slipped her hand in England's panties and started to shyly play with her clit by sliding one finger on it. England suddenly felt her body jolt in pleasure and she cried aloud as her legs caved in. Amelia smiled and kissed her neck as she continued to play with Alice. Alice moaned, whined and felt her face burn as the two nations teased her body.

"Alice, your pussy is so wet." Amelia mused in her ear.

Alice could've sworn her glasses were getting foggy as japan continued to nibble and massage her breast and as America talked to dirty to her. America's fingers tapped their way down and England shrieked, as she knew what was next.

"England, are you ready?" Amelia whispered in Alice's ear sending chills up her spine. Alice moaned in pleasure "Yes…Y-yes A-America."

"What do you think Japan?" Amelia asked.

Japan's lips let go of Alice's right breast with a popping sound as she raised her head up to the American behind the now moaning British woman. "Ahh! I think she's been good enough, don't you?"

America sighed as she ran a finger over England's nipple "I think our little pet here deserves a treat!" England blushed and yelled in response "I'm n-not y-your fucking p-pet!" Japan smiled. "Well, you look like one!"

"I d-don-" England was interrupted by her own scream as she felt forced fingers cram inside her. England screamed and gripped the sheets tightly. "A-ah! W-what a-are you doing!?" She moaned loudly. America just giggled in response as she pushed her fingers in and out of the former empire. " Oh, you know, just fingering ya!" she piped. England moaned and scratched the sheets as she felt the fingers deep inside her purposely avoiding all the sweet spots. "Well, don't say it so casually!" She yelled again.

"Why?"

"B-Because" moan. "I-I'ts impr-proper!"

"I wouldn't be talking propriety when your legs are spread with three fingers inside you, Alice sama." Japan joined in. Beads of sweat rolled down Alice's head and tears began to slip from her eyes from the pain and pleasure. Her hands began to turn white from the endless gripping and her thighs started to go numb. "A-america! I'm going to break!" She cried.

Japan noticed the nation's pain and began to peck her neck. She hushed the hot nation and continued to nip at her neck. "America-sama, I think you're hurting her!" Japan exclaimed as she rubbed England's nipples trying to relax her. "I'm not hurting her, she's just really really tight! Damn iggy…" America sighed.

"Well, hell! It's been centuries since I've been in bed, you bloody git!" England tried to yell in between heavy breaths.

"But you're sooo tight!" America whined as she slowly took her fingers out. She giggled as she rubbed her now soaking wet fingers against each other playfully. She smirked at the British woman and stuck all three fingers in her mouth sucking them deviously. England shuddered as she saw pleasure written on the American's face. Amelia pushed the fingers out of her mouth with her tongue and let go of them with a popping sound. "Alice, you taste yummy." Amelia whispered in her ear seductively.

"St-Stop!"

"Hey Japan, do you want to feel how tight Alice is?" America asked confidently.

Japan began blushed and nodded her head "Hai! I'll show you how to be gentle and pleasing, America!" America rolled her eyes at the Japanese girl and smashed her lips on Alice's. Japan ran her hand down to the woman's clit and began to play with it roughly. Alice moaned into the American's mouth and stirred her hips craving Sakura's touch. Sakura slid her fingers up and down England's clit causing jolts and gasps to erupt from the nation. Alice separated her lips from Amelia's "J-Japan, s-stop playing and f-fuck me already!" she ordered.

"Wow!" Amelia whispered as she flicked Alice's nipple.

Japan gave a deep-throated laugh and smirked as she continued to play with Alice's clit. "My dear Alice, if that's what you want, get on your knees. Now." Alice blushed and covered her face in embarrassment. Japan smirked and ran her hands down to Alice's hips. She drummed her fingers lightly on the British nation's hips sending sensations up and down her body. "Alice-sama, get on your knees or I'm posting the picture of you in your corset on a billboard in Tokyo."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Amelia knows what I'm capable of."

Amelia nodded her head and traced her hands on Alice's hot body. Alice moaned and quickly got on her knees. Japan and Amelia smiled at each other as they watched the former empire beg for them. "Good girl." Japan whispered. She crawled on the bed and sat directly behind England exposing her to everything. "I like the view." She said as she gave England's ass another smack. Alice's muscles tightened and she took a deep breath to relax herself. "Will you stop looking and just-!" Alice shrieked. She felt two fingers glide inside slowly hitting her sweet spot. Wrapped in euphoria and pleasure she moaned loudly. "Sakura! I need more!" she moaned aloud. Japan nodded and began to move her fingers in and out faster. Alice's hips rocked back and forth slowly to the Asian woman's pace. "Alice sama, you're really wet _and_ tight. My fingers can barely fit!"

America gave a heroic laugh. "Hahaha! I told you!"

"I must agree with you on this one Amelia."

"Shut up! Both of you!" England blushed.

Sakura's fingers slid in deeper and England moaned louder than before. "Ah! Sakura! Fuck me!" she yelled in lust filled pleasure. Sakura pushed her fingers in until she could fit anymore. She pushed faster and faster hitting every sweet spot she could find until England cried. "J-Japan!" Alice screamed as her temperature rose, her toes curled, and her hips bucked rapidly. "S-Sa-Sakura! Don't stop! I'm going to cum!" she yelled as the comforter began to rip and wrinkle in her grip. Sakura shoved her fingers in deep one more time and England's back arched a bit as she screamed and moaned past the room's walls. She came all over Sakura's fingers and past them. She felt all the heat in her body leave and stay.

Amelia instantly covered her mouth. "Sh! You're going to get us caught!" she muttered as she felt something glide across her fingers. Her eyes widened as Alice's tongue ran up and down her fingertips hungrily.

Japan pulled her cum soaked fingers out of the gasping British woman. "There's so much cum England-sama!" Japan exclaimed as she examined her fingers closely. America looked down at the Japanese woman and smiled. "Well, stop starin' at them and taste it!" she piped. Japan blushed as she held the fingers to her mouth. "Are you sure?" she responded. "Sure!" America happily replied. Sakura slowly put the fingers in her mouth and began to suck. She closed her eyes and gave a small moan as the taste and moisture swirled in her mouth. She opened her eyes and took the fingers out instantly. "Wow!" was all she could say.

"Doesn't she taste yummy?"

"Hai!"

"Now let's do this together!" America cheered as she took her fingers out of England's desiring mouth. England panted as she tried to catch her breath and looked at the two girls sitting before her. "Oh bloody hell, what now?" she questioned.

"Come here…." Amelia ordered politely

"Please." Sakura added

England sighed and crawled toward the younger nations. "What?" she asked. Amelia pulled her by her wrists onto her body. "Amelia! What are you doing?" she asked. Amelia pulled her closer and separated her legs. Alice placed her arms around the American's neck and straddled herself comfortably. Japan ran her cool fingers up and down Alice's shoulders causing her to jerk her body a bit. Japan smiled again and began to unhook her corset. Alice sighed as she felt the corset fall from her body and onto Amelia's lap.

"That's better!" Amelia exclaimed.

Amelia ran both hands on England's ass and gave it a small smack. "You have such a perfect little ass!" she whispered in Alice's ear. "Well-" Alice began but was quickly interrupted by three fingers thrusting into her. "Why the bloody hell can't you guys give me a warning of some sort before you do that!" she yelled

"Ah! That feels better! You aren't so tight anymore!"

"Amelia! Stop saying such things!" the former empire barked.

"Now I can shove more into you!" Amelia smiled innocently as she continued to finger the nation. England's hips lifted up and down as moans escaped from her lips. "No! Please! I'm too tired! If I have another orgasm, I swear I'm going to die!"

"Fine. Japan can help me!"

"Yes America-sama!"

Alice's eyes widened as her breast was groped and her right wrist was taken into the air. "Ah!" she screamed as she body was swung in between America's and Japan's. Sakura took the English woman's arms and wrapped it around her shoulder. "It's okay England-sama we'll give you what you want." Sakura purred as she ran her fingers up and down her body. England was sandwiched between both nations with her legs spread to the other side of America and Japan's lap. She moaned in desire as hands ran over her body hungrily. "P-please…." Alice shuddered as both young nations ran their tongues on her neck and their hands rubbed her breasts roughly and gently.

Sakura ran her hands down Alice's flat stomach in lust. "I want to hear you moan for me, Alice, can you do that?"

"Y-Yes-" England stuttered. Amelia stroked England's thigh and ran her teeth along her neck. "No, moan for me Alice!" Alice began to shake as both the nation's fingers got closer and closer. "Just g-get it over with already!" England yelled. America and Japan nodded and both of them pushed two fingers into the nation.

England screamed to the world as she felt the fingers cram inside her wet entrance. "Ah~! AMERICA! JAPAN!" she screamed as the fingers began to slide in and out, in sync. "Oh Alice, your so dirty." Sakura purred. "and wet!" Amelia chimed in. The nations moved their fingers in out of the empire faster and with more force causing the woman's body to bounce. "Faster!" Alice moaned as her nails dug into the backs of the American and Japanese women. Amelia forced her fingers in and out of the woman fast and out of sync with Japan's "Amelia!" England screamed as the fingers hit every sweet spot deeply. Japan huffed and began to mover her fingers around in the English woman causing her scream louder. Sweat began to roll down Alice's forehead as the sex increased in pleasure. Her breaths became heavier and shorter, tears formed in her eyes and her nails dug deep into the nations' backs. "Ah! Sakura! Deeper! M-move down a bit!" Alice screamed.

"Not yet. Alice sama, You can't come, just yet."

"Nope! This is what you get for being so mean!" Amelia smirked as she worked her fingers in and out of the woman. England huffed in pure pleasure as she felt herself go into a different heaven. The sensations felt good and she knew she would never forget the feeling. Amelia's fingers began to slow down and eventually stopped, snapping the girl out of her daze. She turned her head to America and pouted. "Why are you stopping?"

"Because I'm going to pound the hell out of you.." America growled in Alice's ear. England's eyes widened and she began to stutter. "Y-You're g-going to w-what?!"

"You heard me you bad bitch." Amelia whispered as her wet fingers pulled out of the empire. Her free hand smacked and groped Alice's tight ass sending shivers down her spine. England moaned loudly as more of Sakura's fingers pushed inside of her. "A-America I- don't think that's n-need-ded!"

"Yes it is.." America said convincingly as she placed a finger on England's puckered hole. England was a wreck of moans and screamed as she felt Japan add another finger. "Ngh! Sakura! It feels so good! I want more! More!" she moaned as she pulled Japan's kimono collar toward her connecting their lips together. Sakura ran her tongue along the Brit's instantly, their saliva and tongues exchanged lustfully. America rolled her eyes and began to tease the Empire by pushing her fingertip into the woman's tight hole. Alice moaned loudly in Sakura's mouth sending vibrations down her throat. Sakura moaned back lustfully and began to thrust her fingers harder and at a slow pace. Amelia watched Sakura's hand lightly pound into Alice and smirked. She shoved her finger slowly and deep into the English woman. She watched as England's legs kick lightly into the air. Alice separated her lips from Japan's and began to pant heavier than before. "Amelia! Sakura!" she moaned. America began to thrust her finger hard, deep and faster matching Japan's tempo. Alice felt the heat swallow her whole as her body was being owned by the smaller nation's and their fantasies. England moaned loudly as the pounding got faster and harder.

America took out her finger and added the second on in stretching the Brit's legs wider and stretching her hole. Alice shrieked as the second finger went in. Her hips began to buck with Sakura's pounding tempo and America began to pound England. England screamed and moaned at the endless pleasure. "How do you like this Alice sama?" Japan asked as she pulled England's nipple with her free hand.

England's eyes were filled with water as the pleasure began to reach the limit. Her body moved up and down with the pounding and she replied in between breaths. "I-I t-think i-its nice…"

Amelia snorted and licked her neck from the base to her ear and whispered behind her neck. "How do you like being pounded like a bitch? Tell me." Alice's body heat rose and she tried to speak as she realized both entrances were stuffed.

"Tell us what a little whore you are." Amelia continued

"I l-love it!" England managed to get out.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you England-sama" Sakura taunted as she pounded harder.

England grunted as the pounds grew stronger and tried to repeat herself. "I-I l-love be-being p-pounded!"

"Good, you know how we love our girls like we love our Oreos…..double stuffed." America added as she pounded her fingers deeper and faster into the Brit. Britain panted and panted as the fingers hit her harder and faster filling her with too much pleasure. "I'm going to come!" She shouted as the heat swallowed her whole. Sakura and America gave her one more pound making it the hardest they could for their special nation. Alice screamed their names and scratched the younger nations' backs deeply as she felt herself come on all four of Sakura's fingers. She took a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. She leaned back into both Nation's chests and continued panting. Amelia pulled her fingers out of England slowly, earning gasps from the nation. Japan pulled out her soaked fingers and kissed England's forehead as she shoved two of her fingers into America's mouth. America sucked Japan's fingers and smiled as she pushed them out with her tongue. "Alice, you're simply tasty." Amelia whispered into the tired nation's ear. Alice sighed and rested on Japan's chest. Japan slipped her cum soaked fingers into her mouth and pushed them in and out playfully enjoying the taste of the nation on her chest.

Amelia gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and stroked her bangs. "You tired Alice?" she asked. England nodded her head. Sakura moved Alice's arm and held her in a tight embrace. "We should get some rest America-sama." She proposed.

"I agree, England is a little too tired to make it back to her house! I don't even think she'll be able to walk!"

"Hai, I agree! Let's rest here!"

"A-America…..Japan…." Alice whispered with closed eyes.

"What?" Both nations asked in sync

"I-I hate you."

"No you don't! You love us!"

"She's right Alice-sama. We only did this because you were being rude to us."

" I wasn't!" Alice whispered as she opened her eyes and crawled towards the top of the bed. "Yes you were dude!" America argued as she followed the Brit to the pillows. "You made me cry and told us to shut up!" Sakura followed as she pulled the extra pillows back and the sheets away from them. Alice quickly slid in the sheets and placed her face on a pillow in between the two nations. America and Japan followed the woman's movements and got in the sheets with the blonde empire. Japan rolled on her stomach, pecked Alice on the lips and held her hand. Amelia kissed Alice as well and wrapped her arms around the thin nation.

"Good night iggy…." America wished to her fellow nation.

"Oyasuminasai, Good night Alice-sama, sweetest of dreams to you."

Alice looked up at the ceiling and sighed as she felt her body slowly letting go. She smiled at the two women beside her and simply whispered. "Good Night."


End file.
